


His Castle

by rose_malmaison



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Slash, You'd Better Watch Out, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas 2012, and Tony's polite demeanor wears thin when his father's behavior becomes too much for him to take. Tag to 10x10 'You'd Better Watch Out'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 'You'd Better Watch Out' 10x10  
> Pairing: Tony DiNozzo/ Jethro Gibbs  
> Genre: Slash, established relationship, episode tag, Christmas  
> Rating: PG for language  
> Words: 1600, 1 chapter  
> Beta: thanks to bluefirebird (aka firebirdblue on LJ) for doing a last-minute beta!

**His Castle**

_He is the appointer of his own circumstance, and his house is his castle.  
~ Richard Mulcaster (1581) _

Abby grabbed Tony's hand and said, "Wow! Nice signet ring, Tony. You're so lucky to have a dad who gives you something like this. Is that the DiNozzo family crest? It's a piece of history."

The ring was handsome: rich gold, heavily inscribed, the diamond glittering.

"It's been handed down from one generation to the next for…" Tony turned to his father, who was flirting with Ziva – or perhaps it was the other way around. "How old is this ring, Dad?"

"Oh, very old," Senior said distractedly. He turned back to Ziva with a smile. "The DiNozzo name can be found carved over the doorway in the Castel del Monte in Abruzzo and…"

Gibbs muttered something under his breath and Tony turned to look at him. Gibbs was glaring at DiNozzo Sr., looking as if he wanted to throttle him. Tony leaned sideways and whispered, "Not worth it."

"What isn't?"

"Manslaughter. I've been there, you know."

Gibbs met Tony's eyes, the anger immediately changing to something quite different. "It's that damned ring," he said bluntly.

Tony glanced at his friends and his father, who were assembled in front of the huge viewing screen now that the movie was over. They were laughing, drinking eggnog or mulled cider, and eating Christmas cookies they had brought into MTAC. Nobody was paying him any mind, so Tony moved to a quiet spot at the back of the room, and Gibbs joined him. "I know about the ring, Gibbs," Tony said tiredly. Gibbs raised his eyebrows so Tony sighed and said, "He probably hocked the original one years ago. Just let it go."

After studying Tony for a long moment, Gibbs gave a sharp nod. He was about to speak when Ducky called out, "A toast." Tony and Gibbs joined the others and soon they all had a glass of mulled cider in hand. The ME raised his glass. "This has been another stellar year at NCIS, due to the dedication and bravery of our agents and support staff who have…"

Tony didn't listen very closely to the toast but he dutifully raised his glass and smiled and wished everyone Happy Holidays at the close of Ducky's speech, which had included, of course, a tale of when he was a lad.

After cleaning up, exchanging one more round of hugs, and making sure that Breena was able to get a slightly inebriated Jimmy safely home, Tony headed for the door. He held it open for everyone to leave, then waited for Tim who was checking that MTAC was secure.

"That went well," said Tim, pulling the door closed behind them. "Um, Tony, I know it's sacrilege, and against Tony-DiNozzo tradition, but maybe next year we can choose another holiday movie? Something in color?"

"Sure, maybe 1974's 'Black Christmas' with terrorized sorority girls. Olivia Hussey, Margot Kidder! It was based on a real serial killer who murdered girls in Quebec, in the 70s."

"Tony," McGee protested, pulling a face.

"Okay, McSqueamish. How about lighter fare like 'Home Alone'? Or 'A Christmas Story' with Ralphie? That's a classic. You ever lick a metal pole on the playground and get your tongue stuck to it, Little Timmy? Of course you did. Why am I asking?"

McGee rolled his eyes. "No, I did not, Tony. Did you? Any of those movies are good. We can talk about it next year, okay?" Tim halted at the top of the staircase, his face serious, and said, "Look, Tony, I know you haven't always gotten along with your father, but he seems to be trying to make up for the past."

"Yes, he's trying," Tony acknowledged.

"Trying too hard?" asked Tim.

"Does he have capped teeth?" Tony smiled and patted Tim on his back, letting him know everything was cool. They went down to the bullpen so they could get their belongings. Tony unlocked his desk drawer and pulled out his gun, which he clipped to his belt. When he looked up, Gibbs was standing there with a resolute expression on his face. Afraid of what Gibbs was up to, Tony asked cautiously, "Something going on, Boss?"

"You need to tell him, Tony."

"I thought you didn't want anyone to know," Tony whispered. He had a quick look around but his colleagues weren't paying them any attention.

Gibbs leaned over, bracing his hands on Tony's desk. "I changed my mind."

"You sure? Because…we don't have to do this now, in front of everyone."

"Make it a clean cut. Start the New Year right," Gibbs said, standing erect again. "I'm sure about this but if you're not ready…"

Tony swallowed and looked around at his friends, co-workers and family, all gathered in one place. "Yeah, I'm ready." His eyes met Gibbs' and he said, his voice low and serious, "But if you _ever_ again invite my father to join us, without telling me first, there's going to be big trouble, Gibbs. Big, _big_ trouble. Capiche?"

Gibbs leaned in so he could say in Tony's ear, "I'm sorry, Tony." He stepped back, and after a long moment, Tony nodded.

"You're forgiven. I know you weren't the one to track my father down and bring him back here, but you opened the door to MTAC and let him in. Not one of you thought about asking for my side of this, never considered my feelings, or listened to what I needed."

"I know. I'll talk to them," Gibbs promised.

"No, I can handle that. After the holidays. Don't want to ruin anyone's Christmas." Tony smiled and said, "I guess that's my cue."

His father was talking to Ziva and McGee, but Tony interrupted with a smile of apology. "Need a word with my dad," he said to them, and motioned for his father to join him at the big window that overlooked the Potomac.

"Yes, Junior? We're going home?"

Tony reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys and unclipped his house key. He put it in his father's hand and said, "No, you're going to my apartment, and I am going home." As expected, his father looked at him quizzically, and Tony sighed inwardly.

"I'm sorry, I don't–," Senior said.

"I know you're sorry, Dad. You're always sorry," said Tony, keeping his tone as neutral as he could. "I've already arranged for a driver to take you to my place. You stay as long as you like. Invite Jennifer over for…for whatever." Senior started to protest but Tony raised a hand and continued talking. "I wish you a Merry Christmas, Dad. I really do, and a Happy New Year, too, but I can't go back with you."

"Junior, whatever I've done…I know I've made mistakes but I'm trying to make up for them. I decorated, baked cookies, brought some Christmas cheer to your home, which really needed some brightening up, if you don't mind me saying so–"

"It isn't my _home_ , Dad," Tony said abruptly, his voice too loud. He could sense heads swiveling and eyes staring at the little scene playing out before their eyes.

Senior was smiling, though Tony could see it was an effort, and that his father was confused. He didn't wonder at it.

"Maybe if you lightened up a little, added some more personal touches to it," Senior suggested. "A man's home is his castle but he needs to let down the drawbridge now and then. Ziva says you've never even invited any of your charming co-workers to your home."

Tony laughed. "You're right, I need to lighten up." He took hold of his father's arm and said from between gritted teeth, "I keep my drawbridge drawn for a damned good reason, Dad. It's to keep people _out,_ people who come in and change everything without my _permission_ , who fuck the horny neighbor in _my bed_ after I make it clear that there are _lines_ that should not be crossed. But apparently my rules don't apply to you, and your lack of respect, your _obliviousness_ , is making me very, very angry." Tony released his father's arm and stood back, trying to regain some control. His hands were shaking so he flexed his fingers and few times in the hope that would do the trick.

"Junior. I…I don't know what to say."

Tony was tempted to make a sharp comeback, but he managed to hold his tongue. "Just go. The car will be downstairs."

Senior asked hesitantly, "Aren't you coming home?"

Tony closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, then opened them and said, "That is not my home, Dad. That is my _apartment_. And I haven't lived there for two years now." He'd spoken loudly enough that he knew that everyone in the bullpen would have heard him, and the small gasp he heard just had to have come from Abby, but he didn't look her way.

"Then where…?" Senior asked, nonplussed.

Tony never took his eyes off his father, but he knew right away that Gibbs was behind him. Just knowing that he was there gave him the courage to say, in a normal voice that he knew would carry, "I live with Jethro now." He turned on his heel and found himself facing Gibbs, who was looking at him with so much pride and love that Tony felt his knees go weak.

Gibbs, who had Tony's coat over his arm, held out his hand and said, "Let's go home, Tony."

***–***end***–***


End file.
